desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Desperaterox22/Season Seven Spoilers
Warning! Warning! These are current spoilers and will be changed often to be as accurate as possible. Sorry there aren't very many spoilers, but since the tripod site closed down, spoilers have been a little slow. I apologize to everyone for not updating the spoilers recently. I kind of forgot about it until my homepage had a headline about the show. I'm now up to speed on all the spoilers. I hope you enjoy. Something ranodm: Matthew Rolston will be directing this year's music-video promo. This year's promo theme is Western wear. All the Housewives are dressin' up in Cowboy hats and chaps for the promo. Smoething else random: Carlos will be start out the season beardless, and according to Cherry, he looks like he's 14 years old. New Season Regulars: Mark Moses as Paul Young, Vanessa Williams as Renee Perry, Tuc Watkins as Bob Hunter, TBA as Penny Scavo, Emily Bergl as Beth Young, and Brian Austin Green as Keith Jones. Episode 7.01 Remember Paul September 26, 2010 Within the first 10 minutes of the season premiere, we'll know who was switched at birth. (Maybe this has something to do with Paul coming back. I'm thinking that Zach was switched out out with someone, possibly Andrew since he's the only boy born around the same time as him.) With Paul returning to the lane, the housewives take sides as to if they should be able to trust him again after being arrested for murder. Bree has a figt with some old wallpaper; probably due to what Bree will tell Gaby in episode about Mrs. Solis. Susan and Mike's finances are really bad. Susan's job at the private school can't cover the debt and their bills, so she getss a another job as house cleaner. She gets a new uniform, which from the spoilers, sounds something like a french maid uniform; but that's only speculation from my part. Episode 7.02 October 03, 2010 There will be a second hit-and-run revolving around the Van De Kamp and Solis families. Bree will run over one of the Solis', but it won't be fatal. General Season 7 Spoilers Storlines Someone was switched at birth (even though Penny is being recast, it doesn't mean that it's her necissarily). The housewife will be asked togive up her childafter the hospital baby switch. The housewife is narrowed down to Susan, Gaby, or Lynette. Mike and Susan will be living in a grungy apartment just off Wisteria Lane for most of the season. Susan will get hooked into an internet money making scheme as a way to get back onto Wisteria Lane. Bree is going to be going after Keith, making her this season's new cougar. The Paul Young jail storyline will unravel through out the entire season. Casting Dana Delany/Katherine Mayfair is not returning next season, at least as a starring role. Her new show for ABC has been picked up. Mark Moses/Paul Young has joined the cast for the new season as seen on the Season Six Finale. As of today (May 18), Marc Cherry has officially announced that Vanessa Williams will be starring as the new Edie-esque character. As of right now, there are no plans to bring back Zach for the new season, but that could change any day. May 19: Orson is NOT Returning to Wisteria Lane, as I said Months ago when I started the Season Six Spoiler blog. I just don't see why everyone is so shocked that Orson won't be returning for next season when Kyle announced himself before the sixth season even started filming. He told the writers to do whatever they wantedwith Orson because he gave his one season's notice. And he did this because he lives with his family in New York and they film in California and didn't want to be away from them that long. UPDATE: Orson will be back for the first episode or 2 to tie up some loose ends, but then he'll be gone from the show. Julie Mayer will not be returning this season 21, as a regular. She will most likely appear for an episode or 2 though. 19 Danielle Katz will be making an appearance this season If there's any way at all for it to happen, Marc Cherry will have Betty White on the show. Let's all hope they find a way for that happen! Marc also wants Cody Kasch as Zach Young, since Paul is returning. But even if it does happen, it'll be later in the seasopn. Returning Characters Paul Young: As we all saw in the season finale in May, Paul has returned to Wisteria Lane as Susan's new tennant. What spoiler tv has told us about Paul since he's been in prison: "Paul's time in the pokey has changed him, so much so that — at least initially — the former evildoer has returned to Wisteria Lane with good intentions. Meanwhile, on the road to hell: Felicia Tillman won't return to Fairview herself, but will have an emissary of sorts on Wisteria Lane. That emissary will have a very specific objective." this makes me think that his new wife Beth is the evil doer for the season, not Paul. But this is just my opinion from the spoiler given. If you want to voice your opinion, please leave a comment below. Bob Daily quote as to what has happened with Paul during the past few seasons: "He's got a grudge against the neighborhood, he's got a plan, he's got a wife. She's a woman who started corresponding with a convicted murderer in prison. They got married while he was still in, then she was surprised to find out he was released" Susan's relationship with Paul as his landlord: "That's going to be kind of an awkward relationship for everyone. ... We play that for a lot of creepy comedy in the first couple episodes." Bob will now be a regular cast member. He's getting more screen time and Tuc has said that he can't see that the show would carry his character's storyline without Lee in the picture. I'm about 97% that he's coming back as well, though not as a series regular. The role of Penny is being recast for this season, although no one seems to know why. Felicia Tilman is coming back for a few episodes. She is coming back to tell us how exactly Paul got out of jail. My theory is that Beth, his new wife, heard her talk about sending Paul to prison for her murder even though she's not even dead. New Characters Renee Perry will be played by Vanessa Williams. Renee is a college-allum of Lynette's from back in the '80s. They were college rivals. She has been a housewife all this time, just suporting her husband. She was earlier described as an Edie-esque character, so we'll see how that turns out in the show. She is married to a professional baseball player and they have no kids. The two are going through marital problems. Back in the day, She moved to New York and married her husband. She moved to Wisteria Lane after their marriage hit a rough patch. She's quite a bit wealthier than Lynette and we'll continue to see the friendship/rivalry between the characters through out the season. From what I understand, she is no stranger to fine jewelry, treating her household staff poorly, and infidelity. Doug Perry is Renee's husband and will be portatrayed by Reggie Austin. He won't appear until the fifth episode, as his and Renee's marriage is on the rocks. Doug is a New York baseball star. Keith Jones, who will be played by Brian Austin Green, is a 30-year-old contractor. He's single and will at least have fling with Bree. He's described as a playboy. Bree hires him and he'll be a person of intrest on the lane. Bree and Renee go after him at the same time. house. Quote from Bob Daily about Keith and Bree's relationship: “Bree has an instant physical attraction to him,” explains executive producer Bob Daly of Green’s character, who is introduced in the ABC soap’s seventh-season premiere on Sept. 26. “But then over time it turns into something more.” Unfortunately for Bree, her boy toy has also caught the eye of Wisteria Lane’s newest cougar, Renee (Ugly Betty‘s Vanessa Williams). “Suddenly by episode 4 they’re both going after him,” says Daly. “So there’s a little competition for Brian Austin Green.” Beth Young is Paul Young's 30-year-old wife. Beth starting writing to Paul while he was in prison. She helped him get out of prison. Beth is emotionally damaged and it is likely that Paul knew this before they got married. She will be played by Emily Bergl of Men in Trees fame. Maxine is a new elderly neighbor of Susan and Mike Delfino's. She offers Susan a surprising job that has to do with the internet. The spoilers seem to think that Karl's will and Julie's season 6 story lines will have to do with this character. The role has been offered to Lainie Kazan from My Big Fat Greek Wedding fame. Maxine is a recurring character. Rebecca Creskoff will be playing a new adverasry of Susan's in an October episode. (Just as a side note/comment, i loved her as Carol Chase in Quintuplets which i just found on the internet 2 days ago but have missed since '05). Official Synopsis from ABC: The primetime soap with a truly contemporary take on the "happily ever after," "Desperate Housewives" returns for its seventh season. After losing her business, Bree (Marcia Cross) begins the process of rebuilding her life by telling Gaby (Eva Longoria Parker) a secret that could end their friendship; Lynette (Felicity Huffman) and Tom (Doug Savant) face a rough road ahead as they welcome a fifth child to their ever growing brood; and Susan (Teri Hatcher) and Mike's (James Denton) financial woes have forced them to rent out their house and leave Wisteria Lane. But when Paul Young (Mark Moses) mysteriously returns to the neighborhood as the new tenant, suspicions will rise. Read more: http://www.spoilertv.com/search/label/Desperate%20Housewives#ixzz0p415KrML Citing: 1: https://www.nowcasting.com/sides/viewside.php?ID=78698 Citing: 2: http://abcmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?program_id=001653&type=lead Category:Blog posts